Black Canary
Black Canary is a heroine in the Justice League and the combat trainer for the The Team. Personality Black Canary is confident and clear headed, and she takes her role as a trainer for the younger heroes very seriously. She is not one to mince words, but instead likes to get right to the point. She believes that injuries and setbacks come with the job of being a hero. While teaching the young heroes she is stern, but also gives praise where it is due; for example, she praised Kid Flash for managing to block one of her attacks before explaining why she had managed to beat him. Canary also shows a great deal of patience, particularly when working with Superboy, who initially dismisses her training techniques. She also has a bit of dark humor. Characteristics Black Canary is an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair and a slender yet toned build. She is known for her distinctive costume, which includes *a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, *grey stockings with seams up the front and back, *black, heavy, calf-length boots, *black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the bicep, *a blue jacket, and *a black choker. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Ask Greg question #12739. Retrieved 2010-12-07. Present On July 8, when Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were formed into the covert ops unit known as The Team, Batman introduced Black Canary as their trainer. On August 3 at 07:38 EDT, Black Canary and Green Arrow were attacked by Amazo. Green Arrow summoned six other members of the Justice League for help, and after a four hour battle, they defeated and dismantled Amazo. Black Canary's left arm was injured during the battle, and she later bandaged it. Later the same day, at 13:06 EDT, Black Canary arrived at Mount Justice with Martian Manhunter and assembled The Team for their first training session. After informing them that she was honored to be their trainer, she immediately jumped into her lesson, explaining how in combat one needed refuses to train with Black Canary]]to be active, rather than reactive. She gave a demonstration of this as she quickly took down Kid Flash, despite his super-speed. While the majority of the team was impressed, Superboy spoke dismissively about how such training was pointless for him, as he felt his powers compensated for his lack in combat experience. Black Canary proved him wrong by defeating him multiple times all the while still trying to teach him to control his temper and his situation. Batman cut the training session short however, sending the team on a mission. Before leaving Canary informed Superboy that when he needed her, she would be there for him. Eventually Superboy took her lesson to heart, and after the team defeated Amazo, he asked for her help. The training the Black Canary has imparted on the team, and in Superboy in particular has apparently been taken to heart, as after a sparring sessions with Aqualad, Superboy proudly stated that Canary had taught him the move. Powers & Abilities Powers * Canary Cry: Black Canary can emit a high pitched scream strong enough to shatter any window, break objects as tough as steel and even kill a person. Abilities *'Above average physical conditioning: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training under assorted unnamed mentors, Black Canary has exercised physical form to perfection for someone of her age and training. **'Reflexes': Black Canary's combative reaction time was beyond impressive as she is able to react and count-react to attacks thrown at her by not only other humans, but those with enhanced abilities such as Kid Flash and Superboy. **'Speed': Black Canary is shown able to run and react to attacks with shocking speed. **'Human Endurance': Black Canary's endurance is at the peak of a woman her age and size, able to go up against opponents such as Amazo and survive. **'Peak Human Agility': Black Canary's agility proves impressive when in combat. **'Human Durability': Black Canary is able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Black Canary is arguably one of the League's more impressive fighters, as she has demonstrated herself to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant able to go toe-to-toe with any sort of opponent both human and super-human. Appearances Notable Quotes *"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you; everything I've learned from my own mentors and my own bruises...." - Schooled *"When you're ready, I'll be here." -Schooled Production background Greg Weisman has said that Black Canary is probably his all-time favorite comic book character. He wrote half of a never-published Black Canary mini-series in the mid-eighties.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-06). Ask Greg question #12657. Retrieved 2010-12-07. Comics and other media *Black Canary is one of the DCU's oldest and most well respected characters in comics. Although Black Canary's real name has not been stated in Young Justice, it is assumed that she is one of the two characters who used the Black Canary identity from the comics. In the comics, the original Canary was Dinah Drake, who fought as a member of the Justice Society of America during world War II. After the JSA was accused of being Communist sympathizers by the US Governement, Dinah retired from super-heroics and married a former police officer and private detective, Laurel Lance. Together they had a daughter, Dinah Lance who after being trained by her "uncles" from the JSA would become the new Black Canary. The new Black Canary would go on to be a member of and even lead the Justice League, the Justice Society and the Birds of Prey. She is well known for also have an on-again-off-again relationship with Green Arrow, which even resulted in a short-lived marriage. *''Young Justice'' marks Black Canary's third animated apperance. She previously appeared on Justice League Unlimated and Batman: Brave & the Bold. *Black Canary was a recurring character on the live-action TV series Smallville. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League